BLACK ANGEL
by Demon'sHeart
Summary: Sebuah organisasi rahasia yang bernama Black Angel. Bagaimana jika anggota organisasi tersebut bertambah 1 orang yang ternyata seorang perempuan? Apa yang akan terjadi?


BLACK ANGEL

Beberapa negara tentu mempunyai sebuah organisasi rahasia. Organisasi yang bahkan hanya sedikit orang tahu atau hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai kuasa dari negara tersebut. Seperti di Korea Selatan tepatnya di daerah terpencil di negara ginseng itu. Organisasi ini disebut dengan Organisasi Black Angel, organisasi yang menerima 'pekerjaan' yang bisa dikatakan tidak cukup berbahaya. Kenapa tidak? Organisasi ini membunuh para penjahat, mulai dari pembunuh sampai koruptor. Tapi bagi masyarakat biasa mungkin ini adalah salah satu organisasi yang berbahaya.

Kenapa bukan White Angel? Mungkin mereka merasa bahwa mereka melakukan semua ini untuk menikmati 'hiburan' dengan kekuatan dan senjata yang diberikan kepada mereka. Hanya ada 12 orang saja yang dijadikan sebagai anggota dan mereka disebut dengan 'Monster'. Pendiri dan sekaligus Ketua dari organisasi ini adalah seorang yang terkenal dengan kata tidak ada kata maaf bagi para penjahat. Jika dilihat secara seksama, wajah dari para Black Angel ini dapat menipu semua orang. Jelas saja, 12 orang laki-laki berwajah tampan tidak akan melakukan hal 'keji'.

Saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul di salah satu ruangan yang bernuansa hitam merah. Ketua mereka yang bernama Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho tengah memeriksa berkas dari salah satu orang yang berpengaruh dalam dunia politik. Setelah membacanya, dia melihat para anggotanya telah menantikan 'hiburan' yang akan diberikan.

" Kalian pasti tau Tuan Han bukan? Beliau meminta kita untuk menerima seseorang yang akan bergabung dengan kita. "

Tentu saja para anggotanya menatap sang Ketua dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Suho menyeringai melihat para anggotanya.

" Dia sama seperti kita. Berdarah dingin dan juga sangat menyukai 'hiburan'. Hatinya sedingin es atau jika ada yang lebih dingin dari es atau salju itulah dia. "

" Tapi Ketua, apa dia benar-benar dapat dikatakan seperti 'kita'? " tanya seorang pria yang berdimple.

" Tuan Han sudah mengintainya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Pastinya dia tidak akan salah dengan pilihannya tersebut. "

" Jadi, siapa dia? Apa kita tahu orang itu? " tanya pria yang berambut perak.

" Dia akan datang malam ini. Kita harus menyambutnya dengan ramah. "

Mereka berada di ruang tamu yang luas di sebuah mansion yang besar tersebut. Oh tentu saja mansion ini tidak berada di kota besar. Melainkan di hutan yang memang tidak pernah dijelajahi oleh manusia. Waktu menunjukkan 22.00 KST, dimana aktivitas Black Angel berlangsung. Pintu terbuka, terdengar sebuah langkah menuju ruang tamu. Para 12 'Monster' menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Seperti apa anggota baru itu? Apa benar dia seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Suho? Tak berapa lama muncullah maid dengan seorang gadis yang usianya menginjak 20. Betapa terkejutnya para 'Monster'.

" Selamat malam semua, orang-orang memberiku julukan White Rose. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. " ucapnya dingin.

" Senang bertemu denganmu White Rose. " sahut Suho.

Para 'Monster' yang kaget hanya diam menatap gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam yang tingginya 170cm dimana mereka tidak menemukan kebenaran dari perkataan Suho tadi siang. Yang ada hanya gadis cantik yang terkesan imut karena dia memakai make up natural yang sedikit menutupi wajah dinginnya itu.

" Kenapa kalian kaget? " tanya Suho.

" Kenapa Ketua tidak bilang jika dia seorang gadis? " tanya pria berkulit tan.

" Dia tidak seperti yang kau katakan. " kata pria berwajah anime.

" Aku juga tidak percaya, tapi ketika melihat cara dia menikmati 'hiburannya' aku dapat melihat sedingin apa dia. " jelas Suho.

Suho menghampiri White Rose yang masih berdiri di depan pembatas antara ruang tamu dan lorong mansion. Mengajak gadis tersebut duduk di satu sofa bersamanya. Kemudian yang lain mengikuti Suho.

" Aku akan mengenalkan para anggota di sini. Namaku Suho, Pendiri dan Ketua di sini, yang berwajah anime itu adalah Kris, disebelahnya Xiumin dia yang tertua, disebelahnya adalah yang paling kecil diantara kita Sehun, pria yang berambut perak itu bernama Chanyeol, kemudian ada si mata bulat Kyungsoo, pria bereyeliner itu Baekhyun, sebelahnya Luhan, lalu pria yang berdimple itu Lay, dan yang terakhir pria berkulit tan adalah Kai. Sebenarnya ada 2 orang lagi namanya Chen dan Tao tapi mereka sedang menikmati 'hiburan' mereka. "

" Jadi hanya aku yang perempuan di sini? Maksudku sebagai 'Monster'. "

" Tentu saja. Sebenarnya kami tidak menerima tambahan anggota lagi, tapi karena ini permintaan khusus jadi kau adalah anggota terakhir. " jelas D.O.

" Namamu, apa namamu benar White Rose? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Bukan. White Rose adalah nama julukanku saja. Selama ini aku tidak menggunakan nama asliku. Aku tidak ingin identitasku terbongkar. "

" Sebenarnya kau siapa? " tanya Xiumin.

" Kalian ingin tahu aku siapa? "

Para 'Monster' mengangguk dengan cepat. White Rose menceritakan bagaimana dia mendapat julukannya. Betapa tidak percayanya para 'Monster' dengan cerita White Rose yang dimana sejak kecil sudah diajarkan bermacam-macam senjata untuk bertahan hidup. Yah, sebenarnya White Rose hidup dilingkungan para penjahat dan tentu saja itu mempengaruhinya saat remaja. Dia mencuri untuk bertahan hidup mencuri dari orang-orang yang sangat berkecukupan. Dia juga tidak segan-segan untuk melukai korbannya jika korbannya melawan atau hendak melarikan diri dan meminta pertolongan dengan cara menelfon polisi.

Namun segalanya berubah semenjak lingkungannya dihancurkan oleh penguasa yang akan mendirikan sebuah perusahaan dan hotel. Mereka melawan penguasa tersebut tapi yang terjadi adalah penguasa tersebut tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh keluarganya. Melihat hal itu, White Rose yang sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, hanya beberapa menit saja penguasa dan anak buahnya tewas ditangannya. White Rose meninggalkan jejaknya dengan menggambar bunga mawar ditubuh korban. Semenjak itu, dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling dicari. Tetapi dengan adanya Tuan Han yang yakin jika White Rose dapat bekerja sama, namanya pun akan dibersihkan.

" Jadi kau adalah White Rose yang sempat membuat semua warga Korea ketakutan dan bisa menggunakan semua senjata dari mulai pisau hingga senapan? " tanya Chen yang sejak tadi mendengar cerita dari White Rose.

" Bisa dibilang seperti itu. "

" Tidak diragukan lagi. Tuan Han membawa orang yang tepat untuk kita. " jelas Tao.

" Kau seharusnya tau tanpa bertanya padaku, Kim Jongdae. " tanya White Rose dengan nada sinisnya.

Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri kemudian menghampiri meja tamu dan menampilkan smirknya kearah White Rose. Sedangkan yang lain menatap White Rose dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana dia tahu nama asli dari si Chen? Suho tidak menjelaskan kepadanya. Bagaimana bisa?

" Wow, kau memanggilku dengan nama itu? Mana sopan santunmu, adik kecil? "

" Kau tau aku, aku tidak punya perasaan apalagi untuk menghormatimu, oppa. "

" APA?! ADIK KECIL?! OPPA?! " teriak 'Monster' yang lain dengan nada tidak percaya sambil menoleh kearah Chen dan White Rose.

" Ba-ba-bagai-bagaimana bisa? Kalian bersaudara? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Kami bukan saudara kandung, keluargaku mengangkatnya saat umurnya 9 tahun. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat camping di hutan. Saat itu keadaannya sangat kacau, baju robek dan sekujur tubuhnya dilumuri darah yang awalnya kita yakin jika itu darah hewan. Tapi menginjak umur 17 tahun, keluargaku mengetahui jika dia adalah White Rose dan dia kabur. Kami berusaha untuk mencarinya bukan untuk dilaporkan ke pihak yang berwajib tapi kami ingin mengubahnya menjadi manusia 'normal'. "

" Cihh, kalian ingin merubahku? Itu tidak akan terjadi. "

" Mungkin. Karena sekarang aku menemukanmu, adik kecil. Kau tau, semenjak kau hilang aku mencarimu, tapi kau ternyata pintar bersembunyi. Sampai hari ini aku masih mencarimu, tapi takdir berkata lain bukan? Kita dipertemukan di organisasi ini. Aku akan merubah hatimu itu. "

" Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga seperti aku kan? Tidak perlu bertingkah seperti kau adalah orang 'normal'. "

" Normal yang aku maksud adalah kau bisa merasakan kehangatan dan cinta sebuah keluarga. Selama kau tinggal denganku kau sama sekali tidak tersenyum denganku ataupun dengan orang tuaku. Wajah datar dan aura dinginmu yang selalu menguasai. Biarpun aku ini 'Monster' tapi aku juga masih punya rasa cinta dan sayang untuk keluarga. "

" Wow wow wow, sepertinya kita harus hentikan ini. White Rose kau bisa istirahat sebentar. Maid akan mengantar kamarmu. " ujar Lay.

Sementara para 'Monster' kembali ke ruang rapat dimana mereka akan menerima 'hiburan' tersebut dari penguasa. Sang Ketua sedang membagikan 'hiburannya' ke anggota lain yang sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka. Kali ini yang pergi untuk menikmati 'hiburan'nya adalah Kris dan Luhan. Sementara yang lain bebas melakukan berbagai aktivitas sambil memonitoring Kris dan Luhan.

Kris yang diberikan senjata bernama 'Gungnir' bisa menghabisi orang-orang hanya degan hitungan menit saja dan dengan gerakan sangat cepat. Sedangkan Luhan, dia berada di kejauhan untuk menimati 'hiburan'nya. Karena senjata yang dimilikinya adalah 'Fires Golden Arrow'. Betapa senangnya para 'Monster' melihat kejadian yang diperlihatkan di monitor. Mereka berhasil membuat para penguasa puas dan tidak akan ada komentar dari Tertinggi.

White Rose yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, saat ini tengah berada di balkon kamarnya. Dengan pemandangan hutan yang pastinya bukan hutan sembarangan. Hutan ini sudah disulap layaknya taman yang dihiasi oleh berbagai jenis tumbuhan. Dia dapat melihat bunga mawar putih dan merah. Dia tidak mendengar jika pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria yang tingginya sedikit lebih tinggi dari White Rose.

" Kau menyukainya? "

White Rose menoleh dengan tatapan dinginnya. Dia tidak senang jika diganggu saat dia tengah menikmati waktunya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

" Kau terganggu? "

Sang pria mencoba untuk bertanya kembali. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya sama. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Pria tersebut mengerti dan melangkah untuk meninggalkan gadis itu. Sebelum si pria mencapai pintu, si gadis bertanya.

" Apakah kau mau menemaniku ke taman? "

Pria yang berambut hitam itu tersenyum menunjukkan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Setidaknya dia bisa berinteraksi dengan gadis dingin itu. Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, White Rose berjalan keluar dari kamarnya diikuti si pria. Sesampainya di taman.

" Kau menyukai mawar? " tanya pria itu.

" Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai mawar. Bisa dibilang aku membenci bunga ini. "

Si pria kaget dengan tingkah White Rose yang secara tiba-tiba meremas bunga mawar putih itu dan mencabutnya yang memunculkan darah dari telapak tangannya akibat duri yang berada digenggamannya. Dia tidak melihat rasa sakit di wajah gadis itu. Yang ada hanya senyuman dipaksakan.

" Kenapa kau melakukannya? Tanganmu berdarah. Lepaskan. Aku akan mengobatimu. "

" Tidak perlu. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan sakit. Rasa sakitku sudah mati dan itu berpengaruh pada hatiku. "

Si pria tidak mendengarkan perkataan White Rose, yang dia lakukan adalah menarik tangan putih itu dan diikatkannya sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru laut untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar. Meskipun tidak parah, namun si pria tidak tahan melihatnya.

" Kenapa? " tanya pria tersebut yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

" Kenapa kau membenci bunga cantik ini? " lanjutnya.

" Aku membencinya. Bunga ini sangat menggambarkan diriku. Jadi aku membencinya. "

" Jika kau membenci bunga ini bukankah kau juga membenci dirimu sendiri? "

" Tepat. Bunga mawar memiliki duri yang banyak dan tajam itu artinya tidak banyak orang yang dapat memetiknya karna akan menimbulkan luka ditangan. Sama seperti aku, aku menimbulkan luka banyak orang, menimbulkan kesedihan banyak orang. Tapi entah mengapa hatiku merasa senang melihat kesakitan itu. Begitu juga dengan mawar kan? Dia akan senang jika tidak ada yang memetiknya karena dia bisa melindungi dirinya meskipun melukai orang. "

" Lalu jika ada orang yang menyangimu dengan setulus hati dan ingin membantumu berubah apa kau akan menerimanya? "

" Tentu saja aku menolak. Kau tau, aku lebih baik melihatnya menderita tanpaku daripada melihatnya menderita bersamaku karena aku tidak mempunyai perasaan itu dan aku tidak ingin berubah. "

" Kau tau, semua orang menyukai mawar. Meskipun dia berduri tapi dengan kesabaran dan kehati-hatian dia dapat memetik mawar itu dengan tidak melukai tangannya sama sekali. Bunga itu tidak hanya dipetik sembarangan melainkan dengan tujuan untuk membuat orang lain bahagia dan yang memetik juga bahagia karena dia dapat mencium aroma dari mawar itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kau juga akan dipetik. Entah siapa yang akan memetikmu, tapi dia akan bersabar untuk membuatmu berubah, untuk membuatmu bisa merasakan kebahagian layaknya dia yang merawatmu, menyayangimu bahkan mencintaimu. Mau tidak mau kau akan berubah pada waktunya. "

" Kita tidak akan berubah. Kau dan aku. Kita semua yang menjadi bagian dari organisasi ini tidak akan berubah. Pekerjaan ini bukankah 'hiburan' bagi kita? "

" White Rose, kau tidak tau mengapa kita di sini. Kau juga tidak tau bagaimana kita di sini, apa ini adalah keinginan kita atau bukan. Kau tidak tau apa-apa. Yang perlu kau tau, kita semua bisa berubah. "

White Rose yang tersenyum kecut mendengar penjelasan pria yang disampingnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka pria ini membuatnya takjub dan bisa mengalahkan perkataannya. Pria yang bernama Kyungsoo mungkin akan membantu secara bertahap. Lama mereka berdiam, tiba-tiba seorang pria tinggi mengampiri mereka.

" Ada apa Sehun? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" White Rose, kau dipanggil Ketua. Ada misi yang harus kau selesaikan. "

Bibir mungil White Rose menampilkan smirknya. Tentu saja dia senang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang rapat yang dihadari oleh 'Monster' lainnya. Berjalan menuju Ketua dan mengambil berkas yang diberikan Ketua.

" Kau harus melakukannya dengan cepat. Aku akan memberikanmu senjata. "

Suho memberikannya sebuah pistol yang berwarna perak hitam dengan garis emas dan sebuah tali merah sebagai gantungan yang menghiasi. Pistol tersebut mempunyai angka XIII di salah satu sisi pistol itu dan disisi lainnya bertuliskan Angel. White Rose sangat senang dengan senjata yang diberikan kepadanya. Tak lupa Suho juga memberikan selongsong peluru perak. Dimana peluru tersebut akan membias pada tubuh korban. Tujuannya tentu saja agar mereka tidak diketahui oleh pihak kepolisian.

" Kau harus membunuh pria itu tanpa meninggalkan bukti sekalipun. Kau tau maksudku kan? "

" Tentu saja. "

Tanpa meninggalkan bukti sekalipun? Suho memperingatkannya karena White Rose suka meninggalkan jejaknya yaitu gambar mawar ditubuh korban, jadi dia minta agar White Rose tidak menggambar bunga mawar pada tubuh korban.

 **TBC**

So, bagaimana? Seru gak? Pasti gaje yaaa... Tapi ini baru part 1 nya, masih awal-awal...

Kalian juga bisa review jika ingin tanya tentang siapa yang akan menjadi peran utamanya dan aku akan menjawabnya

Oh ya, 'D' kasih 3 pilihan untuk main castnya

1\. Chanyeol

2\. Kai

3\. Sehun

Dengan suara terbanyak bakal jadi main castnya bersama White Rose...

Untuk part 1 sampai di sini dulu, 'D' tunggu reviewnya

Bye Bye

~XOXO~


End file.
